Shame
by Rob'svixen
Summary: Edward Cullen is a handsome thirty year-old man who resides in New York. To those who know him, he seems like an ordinary good-looking man but little do they know he is struggling with an addiction.


**One night I was in bed with my boyfriend watching a movie called shame it was about a man with a sex addiction it showed how fucked up his head was and to be honest the movie didn't really show how he resolved the situation at all and it made me want more so this story is my take on the movie and it does have a resolution. Don't worry it's an ExB story. Every chapter will be about 1,000-2,000 words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor make any profit from this story however it's my plot so no touchy.**

**Rated M for mature contents and some fucked up shit I corrupt your brain with.**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is a handsome, thirty year old man who resides in New York. To those who know him he seems like a regular man but little do they know he is struggling with an addiction. Rated M**

Shame…Chapter one

"Hello? Edward? Baby please call back…I miss you." The voicemail went on but I blotted it out. It's no point…actually It was a mistake, a mistake I will never make again. The phone rang again and I once again ignored it. I got up from my warm bed ready to face reality once again. I went into the bathroom and stood in front of the toilet with my dick in my hand when the fucking phone rang again. I was angry. I went to the phone took the receiver and repeatedly slammed it down over and over again. I can't do this it's too early. I looked over at the clock and it read 7:30 I knew I was going to be late. Fuck.

On the way to work I felt like shit so I took the subway to get to the heart of Manhattan. The subway was its usually smelly self until it stopped on Broadway which a particular woman caught my eye, I assessed her not only with my eyes but also with my cock. She had chocolate brown hair was down around her face, her cheeks were bright pink, probably from the frigid, cold air. She wrapped her coat tighter around her body. It looked as if she was wearing a dressing, the way she crossed her legs left a whole lot to my imagination. I wonder if she had on a garter belt underneath. Fuck I can picture it. I was so hard it was painful. I once again looked at her face and I must have caught her staring at me her cheeks turned the most beautiful color pink, but it didn't captive me as much as her eyes did. It was a combination of cinnamon brown with golden flecks. I gave her my best crooked smile, the one that made panties drop and she bit her lips. It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. She had me in her trance. This cause my heart to beat faster than it has ever. I was so fucking afraid. I looked away. The train stopped and the woman stood up, I knew I couldn't let her go. I was so fucking afraid. I also got up and stood behind her. Fuck I could smell her. It was the air after rain, fucking strawberry fields. The doors opened and people were rushing in at the same rate others were rushing out. I tried to catch up with her but the morning rush was too heavy. I lost her. Mo bláth.

I ran past my boss Garrett hoping he wouldn't see me. I went into my shared office and sat down.

"Dude I just say you come in." Garrett appeared at the door of my office.

I looked up at him but he didn't appear to be all that angry. "Sorry I had a rough night."

I took out the paper work I never finished last night. "What happened to my computer?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention your computer is infected with a virus we had to bring it down to the computer lab downstairs to get that shit fixed. It was messing with everyone's internet connection."

_Fuck._

"Yeah okay."

"Anyways, we have that big meeting tomorrow with the Volturi account, if he signs off you will be promoted big time my friend…big time." He shouted as he left my office.

Jessica Stanley, one of three women that worked in the office came by and gave me my shit load of work for the morning. She was gorgeous especially with her captivating brown eyes which reminded me of that girl .I couldn't help myself from getting hard, I got up and discreetly went into the men's restroom.

Around 7 o'clock I finished my work load and headed home. As soon as I passed my threshold I knew I couldn't get the fucking voice out of my head. That one voice everyone has inside their heads…the one voice that ignores good and bad and does what it wants…yeah that voice.

_Fuck it._

"Hey Bianca, What time can you get here?" I'm going to hell.

Thirty minutes later she was at the door. "How much this time?" I asked her.

"Ten fifty." She simply said. I took out the amount and a little extra. When I handed her the money she counted it and I pulled her to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Tonight she didn't have to get me aroused my dick was at attention. She pulled off my boxer briefs and put my dick in her mouth. The warmth that was her mouth engulfed me to the point where it was downright painful if I didn't come. I pushed her off my dick.

"Undress." Was all I said. She removed her clothes a little too fast for me. "Take them off slowly."

She remove her bra at the right pace this time, it was enough to get my heart pound and my breathing to go off on a marathon. She slowly slid down her panties and I got the best fucking view of her pussy. I could no longer wait I slid on the condom and pull her toward me.

That night I fucked the shit out of her pussy but that wasn't enough for me…I needed more. I need more. I'm going straight to hell.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? **

**If I should next review will be in 3-9 days because of my crazy life…**


End file.
